


The Devil Dislikes Paisley

by Storylandqueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylandqueen/pseuds/Storylandqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer would make a killing as a fashion consultant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil Dislikes Paisley

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [魔鬼不喜歡火腿紋](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371387) by [reflux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reflux/pseuds/reflux)



Sam had almost forgotten what it felt like to go on a regular hunt. Not that he’d been able to take a break from killing monsters in years, but there was a difference between trying to stop the Apocalypse, trying to stop Satan, trying to catch Alphas, trying to achieve something momentous, and just doing a regular salt and burn. 

Actually, they weren’t on a salt and burn, they were taking care of a small nest of vampires they’d found by accident, but still, it was a case where the fate of the world didn’t rest in the balance. As Sam chopped the head of a vampire off with a machete, he was almost able to pretend that things were normal again, that he’d never seen an angel and neither he or Dean had ever been to Hell.

“You got blood on your shirt,” his hallucinated Lucifer pointed out to him as he strode out the doorway.

“Shut up,” Sam hissed, not looking at him.

“What was that, Sammy?” Dean asked from up ahead, turning around to look at him, a smear of blood on his cheek.

“Nothing!” Sam assured him, ducking his head down.

“You know, it’s a pity, you really looked good in that shirt.” Lucifer told him.

Sam sighed and walked faster.

“It’s not like you can run from something that’s inside your head, Sam!” Lucifer shouted after him.

~~~

“Ooh, a button-down, what’s the special occasion?” Lucifer asked, raking his gaze up and down Sam’s body.

“Nothing, can’t a guy just wear a shirt?”

Lucifer stared at him in disbelief. “You’re putting on a tie, what’s the disguise this time? FBI again?”

“No,” Sam looked at Lucifer’s reflection in the mirror, then away, his expression uncomfortable. “Lawyer.”

Lucifer’s chuckle sounded behind him, and Sam thought he could hear the creak of the chair as Lucifer stood and moved closer.

“Revisiting your past, Sammy? Using all that time at Stanford to help you do the one thing you wanted to get away from? Isn’t that a little ironic?”

Spinning around, Sam glared. “It doesn’t matter, I think we both know I could never have lived that life in peace.”

Lucifer made a pleased sound in his throat at Sam’s words. “You want a little help with your tie?” He asked, hands reaching out before Sam jerked away.

“No, it’s fine! Just...” Sam took a couple of steps towards the door. “Just stay away.”

“Okay, fine, go pretend to be a lawyer. I’ll be here when you come back to reality.”

Sam shot him one last look before crossing the room and throwing the door open.

“You look snazzy!” Lucifer managed to say, right before the door slammed shut.

~~~

Running the towel through his hair, Sam shook his head before rolling his neck, hearing the satisfying crack as he let out a breath. The bathroom mirror was still foggy from his shower and Sam wiped at the condensation before throwing the towel back onto its holder.

He took a moment to stare at his reflection and catalogue how dark the circles beneath his eyes were before grabbing his clothes, pulling on the faded and torn jeans before tugging the paisley shirt over his head, smoothing it down before exiting the bathroom.

He wasn’t even surprised to find Lucifer sitting in a chair and reading a book when he walked in, but he wasn’t expecting the raised eyebrow, or the question of “Have you lost your mind?”

“That’s rich, coming from a hallucination.” Sam tossed back, confused.

“You can’t wear that shirt, it’s hideous.” Lucifer said.

Looking down, Sam tugged at his shirt. “I love this shirt.”

Lucifer stared at him in disbelief before shaking his head. “It’s horrible.”

Huffing, Sam went over to his bag and grabbed another shirt, returning to the bathroom to change his shirt.

“I hope it’s that red one I like!”

Inside the bathroom, Sam let his head hit the wall, because yes, it was. Damn.


End file.
